Recently, along with the increase in demands regarding cloud services in the society, the amount of information handled in network systems are increasing, and along therewith, the capacities of storages required for storing data are also increasing significantly.
Storage service providers (SSP) have introduced additional storage systems for satisfying the capacity of storages requested from end users, and have enhanced the network systems. In SSP, the simple additional introduction of storage systems for increasing capacities is not enough, and it is necessary to provide requested amounts of storage resources satisfying conditions such as performance and reliability required by the end users in a speedy manner.
Patent document 1 discloses methods and systems for providing storage virtualization of physical storage system when allocating storage resources to a virtual machine (hereinafter abbreviated as VM) operating in a physical host system. The present methods and systems allocate to the VM storage resources satisfying the requirements of the performance and the capacity (quota) of the storage required in the storage resource allocation request from the VM.
Further, patent document 2 discloses a technique for efficiently assigning storage resources to storage areas in a well-balanced manner in terms of performance and capacity. The art disclosed in patent document 2 relates to a storage system and a method for operating the same, in which the disclosed storage system retains performance information representing the I/O performance of storage devices such as HDDs (Hard Disk Drives) constituting array groups and capacity information representing the storage capacity of storage devices, wherein the system receives a performance requirement information and a capacity requirement information requested in the storage area, and selects a storage device satisfying the requirements.